onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Portgas D. Noir/History
History Childhood Noir was raised by her sister Rouge''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. The Roger Pirates were a significant presence during Noir's childhood. Roger himself trained her, and Noir knew Shanks when she was thirteen and he was eleven''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 4. Roger often ate at Rouge's home, bringing enough food so he didn't empty Rouge's cupboards''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Noir was a stubborn child, and once uprooted her sister's garden looking for Roger's treasure. She had a hibiscus patterned baby blanket that was later given to Ace. Rouge trained Noir extensively as an assassin''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 16. As a consequence, both Noir and Rouge were left less than sane, though both women learned to hide it. Rouge trained both Buggy and Noir to wield daggers''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 14. As a teenager, Noir developed the habit of eavesdropping on patrons in bars. More than once Noir backed up Shanks when Shanks pissed off the wrong person and started a bar fight. After Buggy ate the Bara Bara no Mi, Noir came across Buggy and Shanks while the two were sparring and saw Shanks decapitate Buggy. After Buggy's headless body continued to move and his head shouted at Shanks, Noir screamed and kicked Buggy's head before fainting in shock''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 8. Noir awakened all three kinds of Haki during her childhood, and received specific training for her Conqueror's Haki''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 10. This training was unique and passed down through her family''An Albatross Around Your Neck - Chapter 10. While training to use Conqueror's Haki to conceal herself, Noir practiced sneaking up on Buggy and Shanks''An Albatross Around Your Neck - Chapter 12. When Noir was around 17, she enlisted in the Marines''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Early Marine Years Noir's early career was spent on Garp's crew. According to Garp, Noir was one of the best Marines he ever worked with''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 1. By Roger's execution, Noir was 19 and a Warrant Officer''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. The year after Roger's execution, Noir and Buggy swore an oath of kinship, adopting each other as siblings''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 11. Noir was aware of Rouge's pregnancy, but did not think she would carry to term due to a condition passed down the Portgas line''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 12. Noir kept her habit of eavesdropping on bar patrons, but picked up the hobby of playing cards. About five years into her career, Noir's skills at cards became great enough that she was often accused of cheating. Noir was still under Garp's command as an Ensign''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 5. Rouge's Death Garp personally informed Noir of Rouge's death, but lied and told Noir that Ace had died with her. Rouge's death sparked a life long grudge against Roger''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2, as Roger had failed to protect her''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7. Noir was present during the Buster Call on Ohara. She witnessed the deaths of the civilian refugees on the orders of Vice Admiral Sakazuki, an order she disagreed with. Later, she publicly and loudly yelled at him, despite only being a Captain at the time''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 9. Throughout the years, Noir would keep an eye on Robin as the girl delved into assassin's work. Clashing with Shanks Shortly after Rouge's death, Noir met Cade who would later become her First Mate''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 8. Also around this time, Garp began calling Shanks variants of 'Noir's pirate.' After saying it in front of Sengoku, Noir had to reassure the Fleet Admiral that she had no romantic inclinations towards Shanks no matter what Garp claimed. Around this time, Noir engaged in a romantic relationship with Keili, though they later broke up for unknown reasons''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 15. In the Underworld, Noir gained a reputation for being nearly impossible to beat at cards, gaining the epithet 'Card Shark' Noir''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Noir's ability to use Conqueror's Haki made her a well known figure. At some point, Noir became affiliated with The Net, gaining enough influence within the organization to bring in Buggy as a mid-rank contact. She also told Cade of her involvement with The Net, fully prepared to kill him if he took the news poorly. In early 1511, Shanks kissed Noir to state his interest in her romantically. Noir retaliated by trying to decapitate him. In the aftermath, Noir considered transferring to South Blue to get away from Garp's jokes''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 3. In 1513, Noir's crew and Shanks' crew agreed to a temporary truce and spent Christmas together, starting the tradition of annual snowball fights every year on the holiday. Rafi, Noir's eventual Second Mate, was transferred to Noir's command earlier that year''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 4. At one point, Noir and the women of her crew when bar hopping on an island. At one of the bars, the cook, Aria, slammed the head of an unwanted admirer into the bar, starting a bar fight between the man's friends and Noir's subordinatesAn Albatross Around Your Neck - Chapter 6. After Shanks returned to the Grand Line missing an arm, Noir asked about the cause but never got an answer. In 1515, Noir met Ten Sile and recruited the eleven-year-old, accepting a promotion to Rear Admiral shortly after. The young Devil Fruit user soon learned to control his Devil Fruit and became her crew's ropemaker. For Noir's promotion to Rear Admiral, Shanks gifted her with a red hibiscus hair clip. Two years later, the rest of the Marines learned of Sile's Devil Fruit and began attempting to poach him from Noir's command in order to obtain the versatile Devil Fruit. Meeting Ace and Taking a Vacation Nineteen years after Roger's death, Noir ran into Ace while hunting Shanks. After confirming his identity and imparting some advice, Noir left a card with Ace - an ace of spades - as a recognition of him and his crew''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 2. Noir returned to Marineford and confronted Garp over his lie. Not long after that, Noir took a year long vacation to work through her anger at Garp and track down the location of Ace's childhood home. Shortly into her vacation, she ran into Shanks, who informed her of his meeting with Ace, having recognized Noir's card. Concerned about his friend, Shanks asked Noir what was going on, and Noir informed him that she'd only met her nephew earlier that year. Noir arrived in Fuusha Village after taking a series of civilian ships. There, she met Makino, the bartender of Partys Bar, and the Sea Dog Pirates and their captain Ward Samuel. Noir threatened the pirates after they harassed Makino, and scared them off. Shortly after, Luffy arrived and Noir recognized both Garp's grandson and Roger's hat. Luffy introduced Noir to Dadan and the rest of the mountain bandits, introducing Noir as 'Auntie Nola.' Noir corrected Luffy and introduced herself. After Noir told Luffy and Dadan what little she knew of Ace's exploits, Dadan told Noir of Ace's childhood''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 6. Noir and Dadan bonded''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 1, and Dadan gave Noir photos of Ace. Training Luffy Noir was pissed at Garp for leaving Ace to be raised with mountain bandits, not correcting Ace's belief that he shouldn't have been born, and not giving Ace or Luffy any proper training and throwing them at the local wildlife. In revenge, she trains Luffy to use Haki and hopes Luffy will irritate Garp with the skill. While training Luffy, Noir learned the story of Shanks losing his arm and later gifting Luffy Roger's hat. After, Noir made a point of beating a sense of survival into Luffy's head''An Albatross Around Your Neck'' - Chapter 7. At one point during Luffy's training, she left the island in order to take a break. During that time she tracked down and visited Buggy and told him about Ace and Luffy. Returning to the Marines At the end of Noir's vacation, she returned to her Marine duties. On the anniversary of Roger's execution, she arrived at Loguetown and visited the plaza where Roger died. She met up with Smoker at the Marine base and agreed to accompany a Marine ship in exchange for transport back to the Grand Line. There, she learned about the rumors of her being pregnant and Ace's new bounty as a member of Whitebeard's crew. It was also when Noir first chose the Marines over her nephew. While waiting for the transport to leave, Noir gave Smoker's men lectures on Haki. The day before Noir left Loguetown, the Sea Dog pirates arrived, and Smoker and Noir competed to arrest the most pirates''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 7, which Noir won''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 11. Noir returned to her ship, the Akatokuro, and Cade briefed her about the events she missed during her vacation. This included the numerous attempts to poach Sile. Noir went to reassure her ropemaker, and promised Sile that she would not allow anyone to take Sile away from her command against his will. Rafi informed Noir of Akainu's attempt to poach Sile by showing up in person with the transfer orders. Noir and Rafi also discussed how arresting Shanks would end in Shanks' death. Later, Noir played cards with the newest transfers to Noir's crew. A year later, Noir and her crew were summoned to Marineford. Enroute, Noir received information about slavers operating in the area, supposedly on the payroll of the World Government. Noir made the decision to apprehend and kill the slavers. The Akatokuro ''successfully caught and executed the pirates, rescuing twenty children. However, during the battle, Noir took a bullet for Sile and nearly died. In the direct aftermath, Sile woke his Conqueror’s Haki, making him the only Marine besides Noir to have Conqueror’s Haki. Noir and Sile talked about the issue after she woke from surgery, and Noir reminded Sile of her promise that she wouldn’t let Sile be poached from her command''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Chapter 9. On medical leave, Noir requested a short training sabbatical for Sile and had him train under Garp in order to learn to control his Conqueror's Haki. Noir was also promoted to Vice Admiral, a promotion she reluctantly accepted. Noir's promotion to Vice Admiral was hot gossip among the Underworld. A year later, after Luffy fought Smoker and entered the Grand Line, Noir and Garp were yelled at by Sengoku. Sengoku was displeased that Noir taught Luffy Haki. He was also displeased that Dragon helped Luffy escape Smoker. Noir was surprised to learn of Luffy and Dragon's relation, and vowed to punch him in revenge for leaving Luffy in Garp's custody. Sengoku questioned Noir's loyalty to the Marines, and ordered her to take out the Iron Eye Pirates if she encountered them. Knowing the Iron Eye Pirates would obliterate her ship and crew, Noir noted that she would take her crew in the opposite direction instead. Noir learned from Smoker that Ace had been in Alabasta, where her nephew met up with Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. She was unaware that Ace was not with Whitebeard, and was curious why he was in Alabasta. Smoker scolded Noir for teaching Luffy Haki, but Noir brushed it off and instead teased Smoker for picking up Luffy as a rival''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' - Chapter 13. After Nico Robin abandoned the dying Baroque Works and joined Luffy's crew, Noir considered Robin too great a threat to be allowed to live. Noir provided Aokiji with the information needed to track the Straw Hats to Long Ring Long Land. Noir and Rafi met with Keili and Gol D. Cirra, where Rafi was promptly brought into The Net as an informant. Cirra and Noir discussed the possibility of introducing Ace to his half-siblings as well as Blackbeard's attempt to claim Luffy's bounty. After the destruction of Enies Lobby, Sengoku yelled at Noir for teaching Luffy Haki. Aokiji called Noir on her private and secure den den mushi to tell her that Nico Robin chose Luffy as her anchor, making Noir very happy and relieved. However, Noir blamed herself for the deaths of those at Enies Lobby, until Cade talked to her and pointed out that she was not responsible. References Category:Marines Category:Marine Rear Admirals Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Haki Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Human Category:South Blue Characters